New Future
by Yelai
Summary: Hoy les contaré una historia muy diferente, una historia que no involucraba de forma directa el mundo que conocen; En esta historia, existen universos que se conectan entre si. En este mundo, hay personas que conviven entre ellas de forma común y pacífica, sin embargo, la codicia y el poder los llevaron al borde de una guerra de extinción.
_**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no es de mi pertenencia. Sólo uso a los personajes sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

" _Hoy les contaré una historia muy diferente, una historia que no involucraba de forma directa el mundo que conocen; En esta historia, existen universos que se conectan entre si. En este mundo, hay personas que conviven entre ellas de forma común y pacífica, sin embargo, la codicia y el poder los llevaron al borde de una guerra de extinción._

 _Los mayores, los hombres que sabían combatir y tenían experiencia, fueron reclutados por la corona para proteger a su país; Había quienes, retirados de la guerra para formar una familia y vivir en paz después de sus sacrifios , retomaron el arma para salvar a quienes amaban._

 _Los conocí, los estimé como cualquiera, pero no alcancé a despedirme_

 _En algún momento de la guerra, todos los que buscaban regresar las cosas a su estado natural para acabar con ello o simplemente vivir en paz, se reunieron con ese simple propósito; La ciudadela ardió en llamas, el causante de esto apareció y el ejército se disolvió por completo._

 _Algunos de sus miembros aparecieron en lugares diferentes a los suyos, acompañados de amigos o familiares, otros quedaron completamente solos, y finalmente, hubo quienes se quedaron en ese lugar que aún se cubría de fuego, gritos, llanto y desesperación._

 _El mismo sentimiento de ansiedad se apoderó de cada miembro y, sin saber realmente qué hacer, comenzaron un camino incierto para encontrar al resto y detener la pesadilla._

 _Algo era cierto en esta nueva guerra, no todos saldrían con vida. Arriesgarían la suya para bien de otro, para bien del objetivo en curso o de una forma un tanto tonta e impulsiva"._

* * *

 _ **Woods of the Forlon**_

La espesidad del bosque sumada a esto el ambiente oscuro y húmedo, hacían pensar al joven príncipe su inconsciencia o sueño. Siegbert realmente pensaba en ello, que aún estaban en aquel oscuro y destruido lugar, combatiendo contra un ser irreconocible en apariencia y que pronto serían los vencedores para volver a su paz… Pero no era así.

Sus botas se indundían centimetro a centimetro cada vez que se quedaba estático en un solo lugar, pensante en su sueño o realidad; El malestar en su interior le pedía a gritos alejarse del bosque y veneno que éste emitía.

Admitía que no sabía qué hacer, deseaba tener a su padre con él para que le orientase o tomar fuerza y salir adelante, pero no estaba… Hace tiempo que Xander le había dejado por su bien y por más que deseó volver a verlo, éste nunca volvió.

Su armadura comenzó a oxidarse por la humedad logrando seguir con su camino.

No había heredado la habilidad de su madre para superar las cosas con un poco de facilidad y seguir, al contrario, gracias a la presión, comenzó a flaquear.

Si seguía así, el objetivo de vengar a sus padres, jamás se cumpliría, al menos, él no lo vería cumplirse.

¬ Padre… Madre… No dejaré que su sacrificio sea en vano

Con esa actitud tan objetiva y recta, levantó las piernas para éstas fuesen liberadas de la opresión del lodo y, en busca del demás ejército, prosigió su camino.

* * *

 _ **Elibe – Biran**_

El Rey de Lenster, ese hombre castaño y que aún conservaba su poca apariencia jovial, sólo se dedicó a observar a la chica de cabello negro que no dejaba de maldecir en voz alta y en lenguas que no conocía y dudaba, fueran reales.

Rhajat, era el nombre que escuchó del líder de su pequeño grupo, seria y un poco violenta, hasta dónde le ha conocido.

¬ Señorita Rhajat – Comenzó Leif, intentando no interrumpir de forma violenta, sus maldiciones

¬ He acabado – La escuchó decir – Bien, ¿Hacia dónde?

¿Cómo responder que no sabía, cuando la chica no dejaba de mirarle con esos ojos fríos y pálida piel?

¬ No sabe…

¬ En realidad no – Confesó mirando a su alrededor – No sé dónde estamos. Quisiera saber, más que nada, si no es una ilusión esto

¬ Claro que no – Respondió con un toque de burla – Yo sabría si lo fuera. Sabría también como revertirlo.

¬ ¿Entonces practicas el arte de la magia?

¬ Para su suerte, sí

Leif sabía que el viaje hacia la victoria, acompañado de esta chica que consideraba un poco… oscura, no sería fácil de conllevar.

El sol estaba en su punto, sin nubes en el cielo y montañas que lo tocaban; Había escuchado de un lugar así en labios de su amigo y compañero el marqués de cabello rojizo sin embargo, ya no podría pregunarle más.

A lo lejos de la planicie eterna, logró divisar, con gran dificultad, un edifcio alto e imponente.

¬ ¿Eso acaso no es, un castillo?

¬ No tenemos nada mejor que hacer – Respondió Rhajat tomando cmaino

¬ No sabremos si es un castillo con efectividad y si la gente enemiga

¬ Da igual – Sonrió con sombría – Los mataremos de ser así

Definitivamente, sería difícil el viaje.

* * *

 _ **Hoshido – Plaza**_

Shigure alzó la vista, aceptando gustoso la mano que se extendía como ayuda a su estadía en el suelo.

¬ ¿Se encuentra bien? – Preguntó el muchacho de cabello azulino y ojos verdosos

¬ Mentiría diciendo que sí – Suspiró para luego sonreír – Gracias, Príncipe.

¬ Sólo dime Mark.

Ambos jovenes de cabello azul, uno más claro que el otro, dejaron de mirarse para enforcar su vista en la muchacha de cabello morado y trenzas que no dejaba de sonreír mientras susurraba algo incoherente.

¬ ¿Pensando cosas indebidas de nuevo, Nina? – Suspiró Shigure frunciendo el ceño con ligereza

¬ Claro que no – Mintió mientras se deshacía de la sonrisa - ¿Por quién me tomas?

El Príncipe de la tierra del Rey Heroico, se dedicó a mirar el lugar, encontrándose con una plaza después de una destrucción causada por un ser.

¬ ¿Qué es este lugar? – Preguntó

¬ Esto es la plaza de Hoshido – Contestó el muchacho que cubría uno de sus ojos contándole la histora de la destrucción – Me soprende que llegasemos aquí

¬ Posiblemente fuimos los únicos – Le siguió Nina – No hay nadie más a nuestro alrededor, sólo nosotros

Ambos hombres callaron por minutos, separándose para intentar descubrir si era verdad su soledad o una mentira; al terminar el descubrimiento, las dudas sobre cómo seguir y hacia dónde, pronto surgieron.

¬ Esto es el centor de Hoshido, dudo mucho que encontremos a alguien más lejos de esta posición

Nina le dio la razón al jinete, recordando los mapas de la ciudad de Hoshido que su madre una vez le dio. Mark, al no ser de la época y lugar, sólo se dedicaba a observar y obedecer.

¬ Iremos al sur, con suerte, encontraremos a alguien.

¬ De acuerdo, yo los sigo.

* * *

En fin, este es mi último fic (Los demás sólo actualizaré debido a que ya están acabados). En este, utilizaré a TODA la segunda generación; La segunda generación de Holy War, como se pudo ver en la parte de Leif, son personas adultas que ayudarán al resto a en su travesía.

Hay parejas, para sacar a los de segunda generación, que usé por mero gusto, que son consideradas "canónicas" o que los stats del niño son buenos.

Siebert: Hijo de Xander y Selena  
Leif: Hijo de Ethlin y Cuan (FE: Holy War)  
Rhajat: Hija de Hayato y Mozu  
Shigure: Hijo de Azura y Corrin  
Nina: Hija de Niles y Camilla  
Mark: Hijo de Marth (Fire Emblem 1,3) y un Oc mío, razón: El personaje lo encontrarán en un fic llamado Future Past (O ya le cambié de nombre) y el oc en un fic llamado Strategy Game (Llamada Aleana).

En fin, realmente espero su apoyo debido a que este fic será algo grande con respecto a capítulos, todos tendrán un poco de protagonismo e incluso saldrán algunos oc (Quienes sólo tengo los míos y de Nira Serenes)

Me despedido y ojalá les haya gustado.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
